Bully
by Mizuki99
Summary: There's always that one asshole that picks on the nice girls. Kyoko becomes the new kid's target with no means of fighting back. That's where Tsuna steps in. Gen. No pairings.


_**Author's Note**_ : There's always that one asshole.

There aren't any pairings in this one but you might catch some if you squint really hard.

 **Guest** , you didn't read the omake because THAT is CLEARLY R27. I don't like Kyoko. I never have and I never will.

* * *

Kyoko tried to keep a level head but she could easily say that she did _not_ like the new kid. He sat behind her and took every opportunity to kick and belittle her. Whenever he walked past her, she'd duck her head and hide behind her hair (she had started growing it out just so she could use it to hide). Hana was starting to pick up on things and was beginning to get hostile towards _all_ of the guys because she couldn't figure out _who_ it was that was hurting her.

At first it was easy to ignore. She was used to the petty sneers and jeers of the jealous girls that envied her for her looks and charisma. She didn't care what other girls thought about her but when it came to the _guys_ , she got self-conscious.

"Are you okay?"

Tsuna's warm voice made her heart flutter. He had grown up in the three years Reborn had been in the Sawada household. His hair had a long tail that fell down the curve of his back but the top was as spiky as ever. When he was at school, he held it back with a silver clasp. He was still clumsy and needed the Hyper Dying Will pills but Kyoko still thought he was stronger than anyone she knew.

"Fine." She tried to put up a convincing smile. She could tell that it didn't fool him.

"Come sit with us, Kurokawa-san too." He added when she approached, glaring at him.

"Okay." Hana said.

Lunch was spent laughing in the reception room. Hibari was doing paperwork so he didn't mind the company (which was a wonder—only two months ago, Tsuna had been the only one allowed in here. Now they spent their lunches with Hibari in the reception room instead of on the roof since the new kid claimed it and guarded it the same way Hibari guarded the middle school). "Hey, Hibari, what's up with the new kid?" Hana asked when there was a lull in conversation.

"Which?"

"Aikaru."

Hibari looked up. "He's been expelled from every boarding and military school in Japan. His father put him here in the hopes that the Disciplinary Committee would straighten him out." He grimaced. "I have not had the time to deal with him personally—if you catch him in the act, take care of it as you see fit."

"With pleasure." Hana said, smiling like a viper.

"Ano, why was he expelled?" Tsuna asked. Hibari frowned and Tsuna tacked on hastily. "If you don't mind telling me."

"I don't mind… but..." Hibari grimaced again. "His suspension records are tied directly into one of my father's case-files."

"Yakuza?" Gokudera asked.

"Most likely." Hibari confirmed. "He was expelled for various forms of sexual assault."

"It's a good thing Namimori doesn't expel students." Hana said lightly. "If he ever assaults a woman here, what are you going to do?"

"It's not just women he targets. His victims are universal." Hibari stated. "But if he crosses a line with one of my students, _I'll bite him to death_."

Hibari's words filled her with a new form of confidence. When they got back to the classroom and Aikaru started kicking the chair, she stood up and spun around, "Leave me alone!" She snapped, glaring at him.

"Miss Sasagawa, what seems to be the problem?" The teacher asked.

"Aikaru-san keeps kicking my chair."

The teacher's eyes narrowed. "Aikaru, that's enough."

"Tch, whatever." He put his feet up on the desk. "You gonna' teach or what?" The teacher flushed angrily before turning around and writing on the chalk board with enough force to break the chalk. "Nice." Aikaru commented.

' _Asshole._ ' Kyoko thought, startling herself. She gasped with she felt the back of her shirt being lifted.

" _Knock it off._ "

The voice sent a chill down her spine and she turned back to see Tsuna's eyes glowing amber. Aikaru shuddered. "Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

"Hibari-san won't be happy if he finds out you're allowing your student to sexually assault a female student." Tsuna said, turning his attention to the teacher who was watching the proceedings without much thought. That snapped him to attention.

The teacher sighed. "Aikaru, this is your last warning. Once more and I will send you to the Disciplinary Committee." His piercing eyes turned to her. "Sasagawa, if you disrupt my class one more time, you will be marked absent for this period."

Kyoko grit her teeth as angry tears brimmed her eyes. She could feel the heat of Tsuna's Sky Flame against the back of her neck. When she felt two index fingers and thumbs pinch the back of her bra to _unhook_ it, she screamed.

"Sasagawa, that is quite enough. Go stand outside."

She couldn't _take_ it anymore.

Kyoko ran out of the room crying, holding a hand to her chest to keep her bra from falling out and showing everyone what she was wearing (she knew it was futile because he had lifted up the back of her shirt and gave everyone a peep show—that only made her feel more humiliated).

Gokudera was going to beat the shit out of the guy when an orange blur brushed past him. The next thing he heard was a _crack_ followed by a pained scream. On the floor was Aikaru, his jaw slightly unhinged in a way that told him it was dislocated, but on top of Kyoko's desk, facing Aikaru was Sawada with a bloodied fist and _piercing_ amber eyes.

"She told you to leave her alone. Is that such a hard concept for your _inept_ mind to grasp?" Tsuna drawled, his eyes darkening a shade.

Aikaru got up, his eyes blazing as he kicked the desk as hard as he could. Tsuna jumped and landed on the floor, ducking to dodge the first and jumping to dodge the kick until Aikaru swung with his left fist. Tsuna reared back, crossing his arms in order to keep his face from getting struck. The punch was hard enough that, if he didn't counter it fast enough, it _would_ break bones.

But Aikaru was only a street thug. Tsuna had fought people with better skills and come out the victor. This was nothing.

So he blocked and countered before the full force of the punch could break any bones and punched him again, this time higher up so that the fool would be knocked unconscious. When he fell to the ground, Tsuna let out a hard breath.

Everyone was silent until he was bombarded by questions. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I'm never fucking with you again."

"Man, I'm glad you never hit _us_ like that. I got respect for you, Sawada."

"Yeah! You taught that asshole who's boss!"

The voices mingled together and Tsuna flushed. They all died out when the door opened, revealing a very pissed off Hibari Kyoya with a still crying Kyoko. She was crying into her brother's arms. The students backed off, a majority of them trying to flatten themselves against the wall so that the prefect wouldn't notice their presence.

"What happened?"

"Aikaru has been kicking Kyoko's chair since he got here. He sits behind her. When she told him to leave her alone, he stopped but he un-tucked her shirt and lifted up the back. When she screamed, the teacher kicked her out of the classroom. I think he unhooked her bra."

Hibari knelt down. "Who broke is jaw?"

Tsuna looked away. Hayato stepped up. "I did—the asshole deserved a lot more if you asked me."

"He will get more when he's conscious. It's no fun when the predators don't fight back." Hibari stood up. "Would you like to finish what you started?"

Tsuna tapped his back twice—say yes, he understood. Gokudera smirked. "That depends, are you offering?"

"Predators of this variety only learn if there is something to remind them of what they did wrong." A scar, Tsuna realized. "So yes, I _am_ offering."

"It would be my pleasure." Gokudera began cracking his knuckles as he followed the prefect out the door with their perp on the way to the hospital so that his jaw could be wired shut.

Served the bastard right.

Hibari looked back at Kyoko who had calmed down. "Do you want Tsunayoshi to escort you home?" He asked, looking at the girl. She nodded hesitantly and Tsuna walked over to her. "Do you wish to press charges against him for assaulting you?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Just get him out of my class." She whispered.

"And get a new teacher." Tsuna added. The teacher glared at him.

"What did I do?"

"You _allowed_ it to go on and then kicked the _victim_ out of the classroom." Tsuna challenged, his eyes picking up the same glow as before that showed that he was most certainly _not_ happy.

Ryohei was surprisingly quiet the entire walk home. When Kyoko went upstairs to shower and change, Ryohei turned to Tsuna. "If Tako-Head was the one to punch him, his nose would be broken." He said.

"Gokudera wanted to attack him first." Tsuna said. "But I was closer and faster."

"...thanks, Sawada." Ryohei said.

Tsuna beamed, "Of course, Oniisan."

 _ **Owari.**_

* * *

 _ **Omake: Bad Cop**_

Tsuna was sitting on the couch, leaning against Reborn's side watching an Italian movie when there was a knock at the door. "Ignore it. Nana will get it." Reborn said, tightening his arm around his student who had made a move to get up.

When Nana walked in, she was glaring at Tsuna. "The police are here to talk to you."

Tsuna sighed, "About what?"

"You assaulted another student?" She asked. "I don't know if I should be proud that you're fighting back or disappointed." She rubbed her temples, already feeling a headache coming on.

"He broke the student's jaw. Aikaru-san wishes to press charges."

"If he does that, you'd better charge him with sexual assault." Tsuna said, his eyes narrowing into slits. The policeman went red.

"Now see here-"

"No, you see _here_ , Officer Aikaru." Tsuna said. "Your son sexually molested a teenage girl that was half his size and continued to do so even after she told him to stop." His eyes were no longer that warm brown Reborn loved. Now, they were _glowing_ with his rage. "Blatant disrespect and disregard has to come from somewhere and there is no mother listed in the emergency contacts. You raised your son to hate women, officer. I was protecting someone who couldn't fight back. If you continue to pursue assault charges against me, I will file an official complaint to Kaiser-san."

Kaiser was Hibari's father. He was the only man in the entire world that could have a foot on both sides of the law. He was the Chief of Police in Namimori and, like his son, had taken quite a shining to Tsuna.

The officer paled and gaped like a fish. "O-o-of course. My apologies. Have a nice night." He tilted his hat before he was gone. Tsuna settled contentedly by Reborn's side. He could practically _feel_ the hitman's smirk.

"Good job, Tsunayoshi." Reborn murmured.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading~!_**

Vent-fic.


End file.
